The present invention relates generally to knives and more particularly to folding knifes.
Knives are, of course, one of the oldest and well known tools. Knives of the folding type typically include a blade pivoted directly to the handle. Springs, locks and mechanisms of all kinds have been attached to such basic structure. The problems, in general, with such mechanisms has been that such mechanisms tend to fail eventually, they are complicated to produce, the knives so produced are not easily disassembled for cleaning and they are expensive to manufacture.
Consequently there is a need for a folding knife which is economical to produce, dependable to use and easily disassembled for cleaning purposes.